


Arrow's Biggest Fan

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 1





	Arrow's Biggest Fan

“We can’t do anything besides be here.” Laurel told him. "Literally. That's it. And I hate it." 

Oliver sighed. “I hate it, too.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter.

“Oliver?” Maggie was tugging on his pants. 

He looked down. "Yeah, Princess?" He asked softly.

“I’m seepy. Can you check under my bed?” She asked, eyes droopy. "I'm scared."

“Sure thing.” He lifted her. “Let’s check it out.” He smiled. "I don't think anything would be silly enough to come after Arrow's biggest fan." He said as they walked out.

“I dunnoooo.” She said sleepily. “Monsters are scary.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't want them to get me!"

“I won’t let them.” He promised. "Ever." 

"But you gotsta leave. Member?" She yawned. “Monsters are smart! They’ll know!” She hung onto him.

"Laurel will be here tonight." He told her. 

“I luff Laurel but she’s not the same as you!” She pouted. "Can you lay with me?" She moved enough to look at his face, putting out her bottom lip. "Please?"

Oliver instantly caved. “Alright.” He nodded. "I can do that." Once in her room, he set her on her bed and kicked off his shoes before looking under her bed. "Nope. No monsters!"

“Promise?!” She gasped, holding out her pinkie. 

Smiling, he took her pinkie with his. "I promise."

* * *

Laurel and Tommy watched Oliver walk out with Maggie, and then looked at each other. “Under different circumstances I’d say he’s doing good in the father figure department.” Tommy told her. "I'm gonna go check on Clay, though." He kissed her cheek. 

She sighed once she was alone and shook her head. She just hoped things worked out for everyone. As long as you were supported. 

* * *

Blinking, you rolled over to look at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning, so you decided to go check on the kids. You peeked in to where Maggie slept and your heart melted. Oliver was on his back, and Maggie was in his arms. The two of them made you feel warm inside. Moving towards them, you gently covered them up. 

You smiled at them once more before going to check on Clay. He was sprawled out, making you chuckle. He always had the most comfortable positions. You kissed his cheek and went to get yourself a glass of water. The quiet was nice. It gave you a moment to think about things. You'd hoped one day for a handful of kids, but that had gone out the window years ago. And this certainly wasn't how you'd hoped it would happen. You also couldn’t help but be sad that you didn’t have a husband to share the pregnancy with. You wouldn’t have someone to help name them, to feel them kicking, to help pick out baby furniture, or cut the cord. You wiped your eyes at that thought. Shaking your head, you knew you had to just accept that this was how things were. You’d be okay. You had to be. The most important people in your life depended on you.

You sat on the table and just focused on your breathing while you held your glass. “Can’t sleep?” Came Oliver’s voice, making you jump.

You held a hand on your chest before shaking your head. “Not anymore after I woke up.” You shrugged. “Figured I’d check on the kids, and get some water.” You sighed. “You seemed comfortable.” You chuckled lightly.

He smiled shyly. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep with her. One second I was checking for monsters and then I was out.” He explained. “I tried to tell her they won’t go after Arrow’s biggest fan, but she wasn’t buying it.”

You smirked. “She’s stubborn.” You agreed. “And once she attaches herself to someone, that’s it. I’m surprised she didn’t curl up with Laurel.”

“I am honored.” Oliver grinned and sat beside you. “She said she ‘loves’ Laurel, but she’s not the same as me. Whatever that means.” He chuckled. 

You hummed. “Could mean anything. Maybe you’re more squishy.” You teased. “I don’t know.” You sipped your water. 

He laughed. “I see how it is.” He shook his head. “Either way I’m glad I could be here for her. For all of you.” He said easily. He let them sit in silence, neither of you really finding it uncomfortable. 

You leaned into him after a while, closing your eyes. He shifted to put his arm around you. You hummed and nuzzled to him. “Yup. I see why Maggie likes it.” You whispered. “You’re warm.” You told him.

“Well, like Maggie, I don’t mind cuddling until you fall asleep.” He offered. “If you need it.” He said honestly. “Although, I probably won’t fall asleep. I’m wide awake now.” He chuckled.

You bit your lip. “Just laying there would be nice. If you’re comfortable.” You were kinda glad he wouldn’t fall asleep. The last thing you needed was the kids finding you asleep together. Maggie would likely get the wrong idea.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” He promised, standing. “Let’s try.” He offered his hand. You took it, setting your drink on the table. “How’re you feeling?” He asked as the two of you walked towards your room.

“A bit down.” You said honestly. “Physically just tired.” You shrugged a shoulder. “But, I need to get used to that.” You’d be napping whenever you could. You’d been really tired when you were pregnant with Maggie, mostly because you were also entertaining a four year old. Now you’d be working, and taking care of two kids.

He nodded. “Let me know when you need a work break.” He laid down first and opened his arms. 

You shyly got comfortable and shook your head. “I don’t want to stop working until I have to.” 

“Okay.” He smiled and kissed your head. “Try to get some sleep. I’m sure the kids will be up and ready to play in no time.” He said softly.

You nodded and closed your eyes, listening to his heart beat. It was oddly soothing, and your breathing soon evened out.

Oliver felt some panic as he knew he was catching feelings. He knew he’d have to do something to combat this, or he’d be screwed. It was only Thursday, so he’d go out to have some fun to distract himself the next night. Wasn’t like this was even possible. This was something that would never, ever happen. Even he fell for you, it couldn’t. He stayed staring at the ceiling as a thought and knew he had to distant himself just slightly. 

* * *

When your alarm went off, you rolled over to your back. Oliver was gone, but you weren’t surprised. That wasn’t something you needed to get used to. It wasn’t the time. You rushed to take a quick shower before getting the kids ready for the day. Clay needed to get to school, and Maggie needed to get to daycare. 

Laurel had begun breakfast for the kids, smiling to herself as she felt this was something she could get used to. When you came out, Maggie was in your arms, and Clay was yawning behind you. She looked up and chuckled. “Morning. Coffee is running and this should be done in a few.” She told you. “How’d you sleep?” She hoped to start your morning off on a good note.

“Actually, not too bad. I think I was so exhausted.” You sat Maggie down. "Woke up once, but it didn't take long to get back to sleep."

“Glad to hear it.” She smiled. "What time did Oliver leave?" 

“Uh, probably 6 maybe?” You blushed. “He was gone by the time I woke up, though, so I can’t be sure. Looked like Maggie was comfy cuddling him last night.” You tapped your daughter’s nose.

“He’s the bestest cuddle person!” She announced. “And he made sure there were noooooo monsters!” She smiled up at you. 

You grinned. “He is a good person to catch monsters.” You agreed. “But he can’t be here all the time to check, remember that. Okay?” 

She pouted. “Why?” She asked, not liking that. 

“Because he doesn’t live here, stupid.” Clay yawned.

Maggie frowned at him. “I not stupid! You are!” She shot back. “And so mean!” She pouted. 

“Guys, stop.” You sighed. “Oliver doesn’t live here, and I can check under your bed for monsters. Clay, you’re sister isn’t stupid.” 

Clay rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table. 

“Why can’t he live here?” Maggie asked. “It’d be so much fun.” She looked up at you innocently. Laurel thought it was adorable, and simply plated breakfast. “He could sleep in my room! Or yours, mommy!” She grinned.

You ran a hand through her hair. “Because Oliver has his own house with his own family.” You told her. “Okay?” You told her. “He has his own life.” 

* * *

That night, Oliver smiled as he walked into the club, his eyes wandering. He eyed people as they passed him, looking for someone to catch his eye. Anything that would distract him for the night, and hopefully start him pushing down these feelings. 

He saw a flash of skin and immediately followed onto the dance floor. He smiled at her as she began to dance with him. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo and shook his head as it reminded him of you. His jaw clenched for just a moment. He told himself to pull himself together and pulled the girl closer. He enjoyed how her body reacted to his. It would be a good night. 

Tommy watched from where he was standing at the bar, sipping on something. He was leaning on his elbow, letting out a sigh. He was glad that he didn’t think you were into Oliver with how his friend was acting. He really hoped your feelings stayed that way. He didn’t want you more hurt than you already were. Downing the last of his drink, he set his glass down and went to mingle. 

* * *

Oliver woke the next morning, hugging the person he was holding. Half asleep, he groaned. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down at the brunette in his arms. Hearing his phone, he reached over and grabbed it. It was a text from Laurel. 

_ We’re all going to the county fair. You want in? We leave in an hour.  _

He tapped his chest. He could make it.  _ Yeah, okay. I’ll go.  _ He replied quickly. 

* * *

You had caved when Laurel mentioned the fair, and both kids begged to go. Neither of them had ever been before, and you knew that wasn’t fair. She didn’t mention that she’d invited Oliver, however. So, the moment Maggie saw him, she squealed and ran to him. “Oliver! Oliver!” She lifted her arms and nearly launched herself into his hold. He chuckled and lifted her, swallowing. “I didn’t know you were coming.” She said excitedly.

“Surprise.” Oliver hugged her and smiled over at you. You smiled back and he looked back to Maggie. “Excited for the rides?” He asked.

“Yes!” She cheered. “And cottonandy.” She combined the words. “It’s yummy!” She smiled.    


“Then we gotta get the princess some cotton candy.” He grinned.


End file.
